On subsea structures, for example manifold and valve structures, which are deployed on the seabed, piping is often arranged thereon. The piping comprise one or more pipes that terminate in open pipe subs, or porches, forming a connecting point. Each connecting point includes a stationary connecting part. Stationary in this context means relative to the subsea structure. The connecting point is later used for connection to an external pipe or subs.
There exist two principles for the connecting devices, either vertical or horizontal. For a horizontal connecting device, the connecting point projects horizontally out from the structure. In the North Sea, this solution has almost market control. Other places, like the Gulf of Mexico for example, the vertical solution is the most common one.
There are in principle three (or actually two) different forms for external connections to a structure:                Direct connection between two structures: Here, a rigid pipe having a movable connecting part at each end will normally be used. This is usually termed a jumper. The jumper is manufactured based on measuring the relative position of the two connecting points.        Connection between the end of a pipeline (rigid pipe) and a structure: It is almost impossible (at least very difficult) to connect a rigid pipeline directly to a structure preinstalled on the seabed. Thus, an intermediate piece of pipe, frequently termed a “spool”, is provided between the pipeline and the structure. In order to connect the spool to the pipeline, the pipeline will be welded directly to a small structure including a connecting point. A spool is in principle like the jumper described above.        Direct connection of a flexible pipeline or umbilical to a structure: In some cases it is chosen to use flexible pipes instead of rigid steel pipes. Such pipes can be compared to a big garden hose. Then it is not necessary with a spool or jumper between the end of the pipe and the structure. It is then not necessary to make precise measurements of the position on the connecting point on the structure. The present invention is related to the last principle.        
Many solutions for accomplishing the direct connection of a flexible pipeline or umbilical to a structure are known.
The publication US 87943336 shows a tool for connecting an end of a first pipeline to an end of a second pipeline supported by a subsea structure and being provided by at least two guide elements. The guide elements are adapted to mate with guiding sections arranged on the connection tool.
The tool is lowered directly down to the subsea structure to connect the pipeline ends. There is not disclosed in the a landing structure and a fin that is arranged between the guide funnels which provides an interaction and a positioning together with the guide funnels so that the connection device could rest before the subsea structure is lowered down. The invention allows therefore less accurate positioning of the pipeline end towards the seabed.
The publication WO2008063080 relates to connector means with a fixed connector part with a guidepost arranged at the seabed and a movable connector part for lowering a flexible pipeline to the connector part in the seabed. The movable connector having one funnel adapted to engage with the guidepost of the fixed structure when lowered into the seabed. The movable connector will be exposed to heave motion induced by the vessel. This will make it more difficult to enter the guidepost especially in deep waters where it is not possible to use guide wire for better control.
Publication WO2011043671 shows a similar connection device comprising a fixed connecting part, a movable connecting part and a landing structure. In this publication, there is no guiding post or funnel to position the movable connecting part in relation to the landing structure and the fixed connecting part.
Pipelines of steel are rigid and require that the connecting parts are positioned near each other approximately in a range between +/−100 mm. Flexible pipeline have more flexibility and could deal with a range of 10-20 m or more between the connecting parts. This means that the connecting parts do not need an exact positioning when they are lowered to the seabed.
In previous solutions, the inboard connecting part have to be installed on the seabed together with the landing structure before the outboard connecting part attached to the pipeline end is lowered to the seabed and landed on the seabed.